Deliverance
Deliverance, also known as Big D, is a Thrash metal/Speed metal band that began in 1985. The band began in Los Angeles, California. The lineup has gone through several lineups, with Jimmy P. Brown II being the only remaining member throughout each. The band's current lineup consists of Brown on Rhythm Guitars and Vocals, Glenn Rogers on Lead Guitars, Victor Macias on Bass and Jim Chaffin on Drums. History Early career and fame (1985-1991) Deliverance formed in the year 1985, as a speed metal band. The band began with the lineup of Jimmy P. Brown II on Vocals and Rhythm Guitars, Alan Bostwick on Bass, Rick Hawksinger on Lead Guitars and Chris Hyde on Drums. After Bassist Alan Bostwick and Lead Guitarist Rick Hawksinger departed from the band, the band hired Immanuel F. Morales and Larry Farkas. However, Morales departed and was replaced by Brian Khairullah. The band remained with this lineup unttill Farkas departed and formed Vengeance Rising with Doug Thieme and Roger Dale Martin.Dale Martin, Roger (November 12, 2017). "Jim Settle, Roger Dale Martin, and Doug Thieme of Vengeance". As The Story Grows. Interview with Travis Turner Retrieved on March 29, 2018. The band continued on as a three-piece. The band's first appearance being apart of the California Metal, which featured the band, Barren Cross, Guardian (misspelled Gardian), Neon Cross and Hero."Various - California Metal". Discogs. Retrieved on March 29, 2018. Glenn Rogers of Hero joined the band, replacing Farkas on lead guitars. With the same lineup, the band recorded their self-titled debut album in 1989, released via Frontline Records. The band would then be featured on the Hot Metal Summer II with the track "If You Will", which also featured a recorded interview. With the band's sophomore release, Weapons of Our Warfare, the band gained a massive following, earning them a level of fame, with comparisons to Metallica. The band were on MTV, with "Weapons of Our Warfare". The band also appeared on Hot Metal Summer III Hot Licks - Cold Facts. During the production of what became their third album, What a Joke, Khairullah, Hyde and Rogers departed the band and were replaced by Mike Grato (Recon), Kevin Lee and George Ochoa (Recon). The album did not do very well. According to an interview with Brown in 2016, the band did this intentionally to get off of Frontline Records. However, the label found out and forced them to record four more albums.Brown, Jimmy (December 20, 2015). "Jimmy Brown of Deliverance, Jupiter VI (Part One)". As The Story Grows. Interview with Travis Turner. Retrieved on March 31, 2018.Brown, Jimmy (December 27, 2015). "Jimmy Brown of Deliverance, Jupiter VI (Part Two)". As The Story Grows. Interview with Travis Turner. Retrieved on March 29, 2018. Four more albums and first breakup (1992-1996) The band's fourth album, Stay of Execution, went in a progressive metal genre, with new guitarist Michael Phillips (The Sacrificed, Sacred Warrior), which changed the band musically for a long time. Brown explained his stance on the musical change with Doug Van Pelt (Lust Control), founder of HM Magazine. While fans were extremely angered at the time, many now feel it is some of their best material. The band's next album, Learn, continued the progressive metal stage of the the band, featuring Morales on bass once again and new Lead Guitarist/Keyboardist Jonathan Maddux. After this the band's drummers and guitarists began to flux. However, Morales and Brown remained the core of the band. The band released two more albums, River Disturbance and Camelot in Smithereens. After the release of the two albums - one of their most successful, followed by their least successful - the band disbanded in January 1996.mpo (November 11-14, 2000). "Deliverance - Interview with jimmy P. Brown II". Art For The Ears Zine. Retrieved on March 31, 2018. Brown ended the band, as he began coming bitter towards the industry, and Morales and Jeff Mason of Betrayal, who played drums for a year, performing on Camelot, needed a break as well. Reunion and a second hiatus (2000-2010) After disbanding in January 1996, the band went their separate ways until they reunited in 2000 with the lineup of Brown and Khairullah and Lael Clark on Lead Guitars. The band hired Justin DeTie and Jim Calvert to perform additional guitars and drums. The band, however, went through a major lineup change in 2001, with all the members save Brown and Clark departing. Morales re-joined the band once again, recommending Jesse Rivera as their drummer. However, Rivera did not perform with the band, being replaced by Ian Baird. The band, over this brief reunion between 2000-2002, released two compilation albums, a live album and a new album, titled Assimilation, ''which followed more of an electronic/industrial metal style. The band disappeared on a hiatus until 2006, resurfacing the ''What a Joke lineup, minus Grato and having Tim Kronyak on Bass. However, Lee decided not to continue, being replaced by Mike Reed. In 2007, the band released an album titled As Above - So Below."DELIVERANCE: 'As Above - So Below' Release Date Announced" Blabbermouth.net. March 18, 2007. Retrieved on March 31, 2018. The band's discography also had a few re-releases of their old material in the year. Corin Jae Scott had also played Keyboards over the course of the reunion. The album mixed several different elements from the last several albums. In 2010, the band announced they would release an album, titled The Annals of Subterfuge, which would mark the band's 25th anniversary. The lineup was unclear at the time, beyond Brown and Phillips. However, the album was never released. The band played a single show in 2010, over the course of October 28-30th, with the only show to be played without Brown and having Eli Prinsen of Sacred Warrior and The Sacrificed perform vocals at NordicFest."DELIVERANCE to play NordicFest without Jimmy Brown?!?!". Untombed Zine. October 26, 2010. Retrieved on March 31, 2018. Third breakup and reunion (2011-present) On May 20, 2011, Phillips announced the band would be finally coming to an end and would play their final show in August 2011."The Last Deliverance Concert". The Christian Metal Realm. Retrieved on March 31, 2018. However, despite this, by July 2012, the band reunited"The Return of Deliverance". Blabbermouth.net. July 19, 2012. Retrieved on March 31, 2018. and begun working on new material."Deliverance To Release Final Album In September". Blabbermouth.net. April 28, 2013. Retrieved on March 31, 2018.xFiruath (April 29, 2013). "Deliverance Announces Final Album". Metal Underground. Retrieved on March 31, 2018. However, despite the reports of the album being their final, Brown stated that it most likely would not be. After the album, Hear What I Say! came out in 2013, with the lineup of Brown, Phillips, Morales and Jayson Sherlock of Mortification, Paramaecium and Horde on Drums, the band went on a sort of hiatus, with Brown reuniting the band the next year with himself, Ochoa, Jim Chaffin returning several years later on the Drums and the former Bassist of Tourniquet, Victor Macias. The band played their first reunion show in 2016, at Exodo Fest with bands such as Abated Mass of Flesh and Silent Planet. "Legendary Metal Band, Deliverance to Play Exodo Fest 2016 Mexico (March 25, 2016)". The Metal Resource. February 23, 2016. Retrieved on March 31, 2018. In 2017, the band's two first releases were repressed on vinyl and released through Roxx Records and Bombwork Records. In 2017, Ochoa departed the band, as he was performing with his band Worldview and due to some inner conflicts with the other members, which they have now reconciled.Brown, Jimmy (March 3, 2018). "Jimmy P. Brown II of Deliverance". As The Story Grows. Interview with Travis Turner. Retrieved on March 31, 2018. In the meantime, the band hired Greg Minier (ex-The Crucified) to record the guitars on the album.Van Pelt, Doug (September 7, 2017). "Deliverance Rises Again". Heaven's Metal Magazine. Retrieved on MArch 31, 2018.Beard, Mason (September 7, 2017). "Glenn Rogers returns to Deliverance". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on March 31, 2018. Later on in the year, Rogers returned to the band and recorded the solos on the upcoming album. The band signed to Roxx Records once again and 3Frogz Records (Brown's label and recording studio), which released the band's album, The Subversive Kind on February 23, 2018."Deliverance: The Subversive Kind". Roxx Productions. September 28, 2017. Retrieved on March 31, 2018. On October 28, 2017, the band released "The Black Hand" and a lyric video to go along with it.Jones, Brandon (October 28, 2017). "Deliverance - The Black Hand (Lyric Video)". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on March 31, 2018. The track would also be apart of the Metal From The Dragon Vol. 2 compilation.thrashboy (December 3, 2017). "'The Bearded Dragon' Announces the Release of 'Metal From The Dragon Vol. 2'". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on March 31, 2018. In 2018, the band were scheduled to perform at the Rock Alive Festival, however, the band had to cancel.thrashboy (March 30, 2018). "Veteran Metal Band 'Deliverance' Cancels the 'Rock Alive' Gig, Statement Available". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on March 31, 2018. Brown released a video, explaining why the band would not be able to perform.thrashboy (March 31, 2018). "'Deliverance' frontman 'Jimmy P. Brown' Talks In Video about Why They Decided to Cancel 'Rock Alive' 2018". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on March 31, 2018. Members Current Members Former Members Live Members Session Members * Justin DeTie - Lead Guitars (2001) * Greg Minier - Lead Guitars (2017) * Jon Knox - Drums (1993-1995) * Jeremy Moffett - Drums (1995) * Jesse Rivera - Drums (2001) (Deceased 2006)"Jesse Rivera Obituary - Victorville, CA". Daily Press. Retrieved on March 29, 2018. * Jim Calvert - Drums (2001) * Ian Baird - Drums (2001-2002) * Jayson Sherlock - Drums (2012-2013) Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:Vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:LGuitar value:teal legend:Lead_guitar id:RGuitar value:green legend:Rhythm_guitar id:Bass value:blue legend:Bass id:Drums value:orange legend:Drums id:Keys value:skyblue legend:Keyboards id:Live value:magenta legend:Other_members id:Album value:black legend:Studio_album id:EP value:gray(0.55) legend:Other_release id:bars value:gray(0.95) Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 ScaleMajor = increment:5 start:1985 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:1985 BackgroundColors=bars:bars LineData = layer:back at:01/01/1989 color:album at:09/01/1989 color:EP at:01/01/1990 color:album at:06/01/1990 color:EP at:01/01/1991 color:album at:06/01/1991 color:EP at:01/01/1992 color:album at:06/01/1992 color:EP at:01/01/1993 color: album at:01/01/1994 color:album at:06/01/1994 color:EP at:09/01/1994 color:EP at:01/01/1995 color:album at:03/01/2000 color:EP at:09/01/2001 color:album at:12/01/2001 color:album at:01/01/2007 color:album at:06/01/2007 color:EP at:09/01/2007 color:EP at:01/01/2013 color:album at:02/23/2018 color:album BarData = bar:Jimmy text:"Jimmy P. Brown II" bar:Eli text:"Eli Prinsen" bar:Rick text:"Rick Hawksinger" bar:Larry text:"Larry Farkas" bar:Mike2 text:"Mike Banash" bar:Glenn text:"Glenn Rogers" bar:George text:"George Ochoa" bar:Mike text:"Mike Phillips" bar:Eric text:"Eric Bradfield" bar:Jonathan text:"Jonathan Maddux" bar:Matt text:"Matt Winslow" bar:Marcus text:"Marcus N. Colon" bar:Justin text:"Justin DeTie" bar:Lael text:"Lael Clark" bar:Junior text:"Junior Reed" bar:Greg text:"Greg Minier" bar:Alan text:"Alan Bostwick" bar:Manny text:"Manny Morales" bar:Brian text:"Brian Khairullah" bar:Grato text:"Mike Grato" bar:Tim text:"Tim Kronyak" bar:Victor text:"Victor Macias" bar:David text:"David Gilbreath" bar:Corin text:"Corin Jae Scott" bar:Chris text:"Chris Hyde" bar:Jim text:"Jim Chaffin" bar:JohnC text:"John Christianson" bar:John text:"John Gonzales" bar:Kevin text:"Kevin Lee" bar:Steve text:"Steve Zcone" bar:Jon text:"Jon Knox" bar:Jeremy text:"Jeremy Moffett" bar:Jeff text:"Jeff Mason" bar:JimC text:"Jim Calvert" bar:Jesse text:"Jesse Rivera" bar:Ian text:"Ian Baird" bar:Reed text:"Mike Reed" bar:Jayson text:"Jayson Sherlock" PlotData= width:11 bar:Jimmy from:01/01/1985 till:01/01/1996 color:Vocals bar:Jimmy from:01/01/2000 till:01/01/2002 color:Vocals bar:Jimmy from:01/01/2006 till:01/01/2011 color:Vocals bar:Jimmy from:01/01/2012 till:end color:Vocals bar:Eli from:10/28/2010 till:10/30/2010 color:Vocals bar:Rick from:01/01/1985 till:06/01/1985 color:LGuitar bar:Larry from:06/01/1985 till:01/01/1987 color:LGuitar bar:Mike2 from:01/01/1987 till:01/01/1987 color:LGuitar bar:Marcus from:01/01/1987 till:06/01/1987 color:LGuitar bar:Glenn from:06/01/1987 till:01/01/1990 color:LGuitar bar:Glenn from:09/07/2017 till:end color:LGuitar bar:George from:01/01/1990 till:01/01/1991 color:LGuitar bar:George from:01/01/2014 till:09/07/2017 color:LGuitar bar:Mike from:01/01/1991 till:01/01/1993 color:LGuitar bar:Mike from:01/01/2006 till:01/01/2011 color:LGuitar bar:Mike from:01/01/2012 till:01/01/2014 color:LGuitar bar:Eric from:01/01/1995 till:01/01/1996 color:LGuitar bar:Jonathan from:01/01/1993 till:01/01/1995 color:LGuitar bar:Matt from:01/01/1995 till:09/01/1995 color:LGuitar bar:Marcus from:09/01/1995 till:01/01/1996 color:LGuitar bar:Lael from:01/01/2000 till:01/01/2002 color:LGuitar bar:Justin from:01/01/2001 till:01/01/2002 color:RGuitar bar:Junior from:08/29/2010 till:08/29/2010 color:LGuitar bar:Greg from:01/01/2017 till:09/07/2017 color:LGuitar bar:Alan from:start till:06/01/1985 color:Bass bar:Manny from:06/01/1985 till:09/01/1985 color:Bass bar:Brian from:09/01/1985 till:06/01/1990 color:Bass bar:Grato from:06/01/1990 till:01/01/1993 color:Bass bar:Brian from:01/01/1993 till:01/01/1993 color:Bass bar:Manny from:01/01/1993 till:01/01/1996 color:Bass bar:Brian from:01/01/2000 till:01/01/2001 color:Bass bar:Manny from:01/01/2001 till:01/01/2002 color:Bass bar:Tim from:01/01/2006 till:01/01/2011 color:Bass bar:Manny from:01/01/2012 till:01/01/2014 color:Bass bar:Victor from:01/01/2014 till:end color:Bass bar:David from:01/01/2001 till:01/01/2002 color:Keys bar:Corin from:01/01/2007 till:01/01/2011 color:Keys bar:Chris from:01/01/1985 till:01/01/1990 color:Drums bar:Jim from:01/01/1990 till:01/01/1991 color:Drums bar:JohnC from:01/01/1991 till:01/01/1991 color:Drums bar:John from:01/01/1991 till:09/01/1991 color:Drums bar:Kevin from:09/01/1991 till:01/01/1993 color:Drums bar:Steve from:01/01/1993 till:06/15/1993 color:Drums bar:Jon from:06/15/1993 till:01/01/1995 color:Drums bar:Jeremy from:01/01/1995 till:01/01/1995 color:Drums bar:Jeff from:01/01/1995 till:01/01/1996 color:Drums bar:Kevin from:01/01/2006 till:01/01/2006 color:Drums bar:JimC from:01/01/2001 till:12/31/2001 color:Drums bar:Jesse from:12/31/2001 till:06/01/2001 color:Drums bar:Ian from:06/01/2001 till:01/01/2002 color:Drums bar:Reed from:01/01/2006 till:01/01/2011 color:Drums bar:Jayson from:01/01/2012 till:01/01/2013 color:Drums bar:Jim from:01/01/2014 till:end color:Drums width:7 bar:Jimmy from:01/01/1985 till:01/01/1993 color:Keys bar:Jimmy from:01/01/1995 till:01/01/1996 color:Keys bar:Jimmy from:01/01/2006 till:01/01/2011 color:Keys bar:Jimmy from:01/01/2012 till:end color:Keys bar:Corin from:01/01/2007 till:01/01/2011 color:Vocals width:3 bar:Jimmy from:01/01/1985 till:01/01/1996 color:RGuitar bar:Jimmy from:01/01/2000 till:01/01/2002 color:RGuitar bar:Jimmy from:01/01/2006 till:01/01/2011 color:RGuitar bar:Jimmy from:01/01/2012 till:end color:RGuitar bar:Jonathan from:01/01/1993 till:01/01/1995 color:Keys bar:Corin from:01/01/2007 till:01/01/2011 color:Live bar:JohnC from:01/01/1991 till:01/01/1991 color:Live bar:Steve from:01/01/1993 till:06/15/1993 color:Live bar:Jon from:06/15/1993 till:01/01/1995 color:Live bar:David from:01/01/2001 till:01/01/2002 color:Live bar:Eric from:01/01/1995 till:01/01/1996 color:Live bar:Junior from:08/29/2010 till:08/29/2010 color:Live bar:JimC from:01/01/2001 till:12/31/2001 color:Live bar:Justin from:01/01/2001 till:12/31/2001 color:Live bar:Jesse from:12/31/2001 till:06/01/2001 color:Live bar:Jeremy from:01/01/1995 till:01/01/1995 color:Live bar:Jayson from:01/01/2012 till:01/01/2013 color:Live bar:Ian from:06/01/2001 till:01/01/2002 color:Live bar:Greg from:01/01/2017 till:09/07/2017 color:Live bar:Eli from:10/28/2010 till:10/30/2010 color:Live }} Discography Studio Albums * Deliverance (1989) * Weapons of Our Warfare (1990) * What a Joke (1991) * Stay of Execution (1992) * Learn (1993) * River Disturbance (1994) * Camelot in Smithereens (1995) * Assimilation (2001) * As Above - So Below (2007) * Hear What I Say! (2013) * The Subversive Kind (2018) Live Albums * Intense Records Presents: Recorded Live, Vol. 1 (1992) * Live at Cornerstone 2001 (2001) Compilations * A Decade of Deliverance (1994) * Back in the Day: The First Four Years (2000) * Greetings of Death (2001) Compilation Appearances * California Metal (1987) * Hot Metal Summer II (Sex, Drugs & Rock N' Roll)‎ (1989) * Ultimate Metal 2 (1990) * Hot Metal Summer III: Hot Licks - Cold Facts (1990) * Metal Mission - The Sampler (1990) * Classic Metal (1990) * Art For The Ears Intense Records (1991) * Hot Metal Summer 4 The Video (1991) * The Heaven's Metal Collection (1992) * Intense Records: An Intense History of Christian Metal (1992) * 17 Frontline Rock Classics (1993) * Hot Metal V • Screaming Truth (1993) * 100% Full Industrial Strength (1993) * Rock - The Brainstorm Rock Collection (1994) * Raw - A Brainstorm Compendium (1994) * Power Play 2 (July & August 1995) (1995) * Biscuits (1995) * Intense Live Series (1998) * Rock On: Christian Loud (2002) * Headbangin' 101 (2007) * Headbangin' 201 (2008) * Thrashmaggedon Volume 1 (2013) * Repossession: A Christmas Album (2014) * Best of 2017 Holiday Sampler (2017) * Metal From The Dragon Vol. 2 (2017) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Progressive Metal Bands Category:Thrash Metal Bands [Metal Bands Category:United States Bands